


Good combinations

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, M/M, Mystrade is our Division FB Prompts, Prompt Fic, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft believes in beauty.That's why he believes in Gregory.English is not my first language, it has been translated with the help of Deepl Traductor. I'm sorry for any mistake.





	Good combinations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge of the Facebook group Mystrade is our division writters and readers: a fic with the word Silver
> 
> It's all Doyle, Moffat and Gatiss.

Mycroft Holmes believes in beauty.  
It's not that I believe in the beauty marked by stereotypes or beauty contests. Nor is he an Adonis, after all.  
No, Mycroft believes in harmony, in those little things that, altogether, well combined, even if individually are not too beautiful, make of a place, of a person, something beautiful and elegant, something that brings peace and warmth.  
He knows that the Cabernet should never be served with fish, that brown and black do not combine, that a the cream should not be added sugar and too that wives of presidents should be kept away from each other at a dinner at the embassy because they are like water and oil.  
That's why their suits are selected every morning after a long deliberation: the suit always matches the tie, the handkerchief, the pocket watch, the umbrella and the cufflinks.  
It also takes into account the place where he is going to be, so as not to stand out as an elephant in a living room, nor that the decoration engulfs it.  
That’s why he also rigorously dyes his hair dark brown. The red-haired hair is really tricky to match, and certainly not a discreet color.  
Because for Mycroft, beauty and harmony go hand in hand not only with elegance but also with discretion.  
He likes to keep conversations low and slow, music soft, enjoying the cadence in sounds and movements. There is no beauty in screams or noise, nor harmony in sudden gestures.  
That's why Cubism has never been his thing, and that's why he especially enjoys the charm and elegance of black-and-white films.  
Yes, it may be a bit pedantic, but she loves to look at those little things that he enjoys and they make him feel like the world is worth it.  
So now, lying on the soft green oxford sheets, as the light of dawn begins to enter the room, he can't help but look at Greg, still asleep on his chest, and think that they blend perfectly, enjoying the contrast between the detective's tanned skin, the dark green of the sheets and his eternal paleness.  
And, for the first time in his life, it seems to him that the hair that adorns his chest, a bright reddish color, can be something beautiful, elegant. And he knows that it is only because it combines with the black and silver tufts that make up Greg's hair.  
If, Mycroft Holmes, the Ice Man, who does not believe in the dictatorship of feelings, who has always lived in darkness, seeing and keeping the secret of things that would destroy the faith of the most believer in humanity, believes in beauty, knows that the combination of small elements can become something beautiful and moving.  
That's why he believes in Gregory Lestrade, whose open smile combines with his shy smile, why his warm brown eyes combine with his cold grey eyes, which only shine like silver when their eyes cross, why their lips fit perfectly, as if their mouths had been created to be united, why his small difference in height is perfect for hugging each other, why the detective's warmth diminishes the cold he always felt inside, without burning him.  
Why Greg's sense of humor combines with his natural sarcasm.  
Because he knows that only Greg brings him that harmony that makes him feel that the world is a worthwhile place.


End file.
